This is what I waited for?
by FMW1019
Summary: It's just a little songfic about what Tommy is thinking when he leaves and is gone. 2 chapers, first Tommy's PO and then Jude's. The songs are Hello, i'm in delaware by Dallas Green and Left Behind by Aqualung. ENJOY!
1. Hello, I'm in Delaware

Summary: A song fic about what's going through Tommy's head when he goes to get Darius' daughter in Montana. The song is Hello, i'm in Delaware by Dallas Green it's gonna be 2 chapters long in all one is Tommy's P.O.V, the next is Jude's:

Disclaimer: blah blah blah i own nothing.

**Tommy:**

"Sit." She asked me to sit and explain. I wonder now why I didn't. Why I acted so cold. I was going to get Darius' daughter from Montana, I could have stopped for two seconds to explain it to her. But I didn't. Instead I let her chase my car and bang on the windows while I tried to keep my face blank, emotionless. That was the toughest thing, pretending that I didn't care. How could I do that to her? She always made her emotions perfectly clear and I just... I just did the opposite, I made her think that I didnt care at all.

_"So there goes my life,_

_Passing by with every exit sign._

_It's been so long,_

_Sometimes I wonder how I will stay strong."_

I could literally feel the life draining the farther and farther that I got from her. My cellphone kept ringing. I turned it off. I knew that if I spoke to her she'd just blow up at me. I couldn't handle that, not when I was already pining for her. All I knew is that there was no way I would be sleeping any time soon. Even after Jack, Darius' lawyer offered to drive for a while. I gave up the wheel and closed my eyes but all I could see was her face, panicing at the thought of me leaving to my unknwn destination.

_"No sleep tonight,_

_I'll keep on driving these dark highway lines._

_And as the moon fades,_

_One more night gone, only twenty more days"_

When I finally did fall asleep I had a horrible dream that when I got back Jude had moved on. I didn't know with whom but I saw her kissing someone and then looking up with me with this look of absolute hatred and walking right past me. I woke up in a cold sweat, my heart beating rapidly. This was no way to live, I had to get back to my girl.

_"But I will see you again,_

_I will see you again,_

_a long time from now."_

I boarded the plane with no trouble. The stewardess tried to flirt with me but stopped once she noticed my distant look. "Something on your mind Sugah?" She asked in a deep southern drawl."No, nothing at all." "You're eyes say differently." She said showing me my seat in first class. "I'd rather not talk about it." She smiled and nodded "You press that little button if you need anythin alright?" "Alright." I said trying to smile back at her the way she was smiling at me. I failed miserably. The rest of my fligtht was uneventful until the in flight movie came on. It was some mushy romance movie that didn't catch my attention until I heard a familiar song. Jude's song, There's Us. I frowned suddenly realizing that every second on this plane was a few more miles between Jude and I.

_"And there goes my life,_

_Passing by with every departing flight._

_And its been so hard,_

_So much time so far apart._

_And she walks the night._

_How many hearts will die tonight?_

_And will things have changed?_

_I guess I'll find out in seventeen days."_

When I landed I didn't have much time to think of anything. I was being ushered into to a car and driven straight towards Angie's. I opened the door and got out, slowly knocking on the door. Someone answered qucikly and let me inside looking around as though I was bringing predators to the house. She let me in and then went to bring Angie to me. The little girl cried for her mother for at least ten minutes before I finally got her to clam down and talk to me. The next two weeks were gonna be tough.

_"But I will see you again,_

_I will see you again,_

_a long time from now."_

I got at least three calls from Jude a day, igoring them was getting harder and harder. So was not calling her back. I don't know how many times I picked up that phone to dial her number, wanting to hear her, tell her that everything between us would be fine and that me leaving wasn't because of her. I put the phone down everytime. Angie was warming up to me, all I had to do was sing to her. That was becoming hard too. How do you sing when the last time you sang your heart was light and full when now it's just broken and heavy?

_"My body aches,_

_And it hurts to sing._

_No one is moving._

_And I wish that I weren't here tonight,_

_But this is my life."_

Only four more days and I woud be home. Ange was packed, I was packed and I was more than ready to go. Put then I got the message. Nothing at first then a little voice that i knew was Jude's came on "Message number 316," There was silence for a minute and I braced myself for the yelling that usually came after only a few minutes. "Goodbye." She said in a defeated voice. I heard a click and then the voice-mail voice giving me instructions. I hung up. I had to call her today. I had to.

_"And I will see you again,_

_I will see you again,_

_a long time from now"_

I called her, she sounded so... drained. She didn't ask a lot of questions, she just spoke to me. Finally one of us said that we had to go. I don't remember which of us it was. I hung up, feeling slightly better. But the knot in my stomach was growing by the day. What if my dream came true. What if she hated me and moved on? What would I do then? 18 days is a long time to wait to hear from someone who's supposed to love you. 18 days is a long time to be ignored.

_"And I will see you again_

_I will see you again a long time from now"_

As I boarded the plane back to Canada I suddenly realized how long 18 hours was to get home to see the person you love. I couldn't imagine the 18 days that I had put her through.


	2. Left Behind

_"Open the curtain,_

_Let some light in,_

_I feel so grey,_

_The world got smashed to pieces,_

_And put back together_

_The wrong way."_

He's gone, he left. Maybe forever, maybe not. Wat's a gil to do. I can't leave too, I can't go looking for him. I call him but he doen't answer. That night I left him at least 30 messages. He looked so sure, so emotionless. Maybe he didn't love me at all. This thought made me sadder than him never coming back because if he didn't love me, what was the point of all this pain?

_"Why you leaving me now?_

_There must be some doubt in your mind,_

_Can't you open your heart?_

_Don't want to be left behind."_

I'm at G-major, writing songs or... trying to write songs. I'm failing. I feel like without Tommy I can't do anything, nothing at all. At home I just sit on my bed thinking about him. Calling him. Then I think of how pathetic I am and I call him again. It's a vicious cycle really, it is.

_"Open the window,_

_Let some air in,_

_I feel so old_

_There - Where we were happy,_

_Long ago_

_Yesterday"_

It's only been 16 days and I'm leaving him the last message I will ever leave him. I've decided, 316 is really more than enough. "Message 316," I say in the back of the limo trying my hardest to keep things together. I should have yelled but instead I paused and said "goodbye." Then I hung up and got out of the car.

_"Why you leaving me now?_

_There must be some doubt in your mind,_

_Can't you open your heart?_

_Don't want to be left behind"_

I didn't expect him to call back. In fact I was expecting never to hear from him again. I answered without looking at the id that day, half expecting it to be Sadie or Darius. "Hello?" "Hey girl." "Tommy?" And then we spoke like nothing happened. I idn't ask questions, he didn't offer answers but at the end of the conversation he said something that made my heart leap and break at the same time "See you soon girl."

_"You open your mouth and I know_

_What you're going to say"_

It had been 3 days since his call. I was so depressed, I hadn't heard from him, I hadn't seen him and tonight I was supposed to preform. I felt... down just.. down. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I opened the windows in my bedroom and let some air in with a sad smile. Time to breathe.

_"Open the window,_

_Let some air in,_

_I feel so grey."_

I arrived at the soncert early. They laid out my outfit just like EJ used to. I missed her and Georgia all the sudden. They would have never let me get so low. They would have picked me up off the ground and brushed me off. They would have never let Tommy leave.

_"Why you leaving me now?_

_There must be some doubt in your mind,_

_Can't you open your heart?_

_Don't want to be left behind."_

I'm about to go on stage when I look to the left and see that familiar face. God I missed him. I smile and sigh in the way that i'm almost reprimanding him for leaving for so long but I can't hide that i'm happy to see him. Then I see her, the little girl, she runs straight to Tommy's ex-wife's arms. "This is rich. " I say without thinking. "You don't even know what you're tlaking about." He says. This is what I waited for, Tommy to get back with a kid. I frowned and went into my dressing room to cry my eyes out for something I might have had.

_"You open your mouth and I know_

_What you're going to say"_

**Well, what do you think? Was it a good little story?**


End file.
